


A Day Out

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseon and Sehun take the twins out to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

"Who's ready to go out to the park?"

Jongin screeches in reply. Kyungsoo is too occupied by his fingers in his mouth to bother with a reply.

Minseon smiles, takes each boy and buckles them down into the car seat. Sehun steps out of the house with a backpack full of baby clothes and diapers over his shoulder and locks the door behind him. He smiles briefly at Minseon before handing Kyungsoo his favorite blanket and leading the stroller to the elevator.

It's a short walk to the park and the boys are shouting when they're a block away. They get too rowdy in the stroller and eventually have to be let out as soon as the slide comes into view. Jongin takes off on his own, waddling as fast as he can. Kyungsoo still waits for Minseon to take his hand and walk him over to the slide, making sure that Sehun is behind.

"Jongin, be careful!" Minseon yells. Jongin looks back curiously, already two steps up the ladder beside the slide, and Sehun has to run over just as Jongin starts to climb the third rung.

Minseon and Sehun share a look, knowing it's going to be exhausting for them just to keep up.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are laughing and smiling brightly as they play with each other. Minseon treasures every little smile and squeal as she catches them every time they come down the slide. She feels Sehun close to her, kissing her, his hands keeping her close to his side.

"I don't know where our kids get all this energy from," he sighs, catching Kyungsoo as he comes down the slide. "I swear they could just run all day in the sun."

Minseon chuckles, pinching Sehun's side just to poke fun. "I think their dad might be slipping them sweets when I'm not looking."

"I do not--"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Jongin yells from the top of the slide, waiting until all attention is on him before he slides down. Sehun still looks sheepish afterwards.

After an hour of playing, the boys are tuckered out and can't even respond to Sehun's offers of icecream. They stop by an icecream truck anyway so that Sehun can buy a cone for Minseon and himself to share as they take their two sleepy boys home. Jongin passes out in the stroller and Kyungsoo knocks out with his cheek pressed to Minseon's shoulder, and to Minseon, everything feels kind of perfect.


End file.
